It's Complicated
by NoDayButToday971
Summary: My friends and my RP. Eponine, Grantaire, and Enjolras are all trying to deal with each other. The confusion they cause each other creates a little chaos. Rated M for Courfeyrac and his man-whoreness. *Chapter 25 updated*
1. Prologue

**This is my friends and my rp, it's possibly really creepy depending on who you are. I will try to update it when can take the notebook home. Grantaire is normal font, Eponine is underlined, and Enjolras is in italics. Well, there's not really anything else to say... Here is the first chapter!**

Grantaire was drunk. Again..This was not a surprise though. He always was. Tonight it was worse because there was no one to stop him. All of his friends were out studying, or flirting, or God knows what and he was completely alone. He had probably completely drained his allowance by now and was slowly building up credit. The owner of the establishment was probably getting ready to throw him out into the snow, and in his spifflicated state, he would probably freeze in the snow before he found his way home. But you know what? He couldn't care less.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Go back to where you came from, and stop begging for what you don't deserve!"

This was what Eponine heard as she walked down the street asking for bits of food. She was starving and hadn't eaten for days. She finally gave up. Not enough luck to find food for herself or her greedy 'parents'. She started walking towards her so called 'home', but she didn't call her shack much of a home. Eponine had to go back and explain how she couldn't get any scraps for them. She was going to be abused anyway. Why put it off?

_Enjolras looked at all of his books scattered across the table, and he looked at the letter in front of him. This was his tenth letter to the newspapers, and still none of them had been published. Doubt creeped into his mind. How could they reach the people of Paris? How could their revolution succeed if no one was aware of it? Enjolras closed his books in defeat, maybe tomorrow would be a better day. He packed up his thing and walked out of the cafe he was working at._

**Yup, not a very happy start, but that's okay! Next chapter will be up in a bit.**


	2. Awkward Situations

**Yay! Next chapter! We have quite a bit of this written, so the next few chapters will be up soon!** **Again, Grantaire = normal text, Eponine = Underlined, Enjolras = italics.**

The bartender came up to the table in the corner that Grantaire was sitting at. Here it comes.

"Sir," the man said. "I'm going to ask you to pay your tab or leave." Grantaire gazed up at him, only half understanding his words.

"What...?" The bartender nodded to two women who came and stood on either side of him. Grantaire giggled and held out his arms complacently. The two women each took one and drug him through the bar to the front door. There they threw him out head first into a snow drift. He also ran into someone who was walking past, knocking them over.

The shack came into view. Eponine timidly walked up to the door. She was thinking some terrible thoughts. 

"I wonder how he'll do it today. A chair to the leg? I hope not." She grabbed the make-shift door knob and opened the door. 

"There's the brat!" Mme screamed. 

"Where's our food?" M. hiccuped, obviously drunk. 

"I couldn't find any M." Eponine looked down at her feet. She started trembling as Mme started towards her. 

"Why'd you come back then?" 

"Don't cry hoe. Don't worry, I'll give you a reason to cry"

_Enjolras was walking home in defeat when a figure was thrown into him. _

"_What in the name of..." he looked down and saw a very drunk Grantaire. The man was sprawled out on the ground, incoherent. _

"_Grantaire?" The man responded by giggling. Enjolras sighed and picked Grantaire up. _

"_Lets get you back home." They began their slow way home, one holding up the other._

**Can anyone see where this is going? No? Oh, that's awkward. It will all become clear in good time... :-)**


	3. Save All the People

**This one will be a bit long... I want to get all 3 points of view in a chapter, but things got a little out of order here. We got, so we just kept writing. Same fonts as before.**

It took a few minutes for Grantaire to realize that someone was holding him upright and forcing him to walk. He looked up and stared at them for a few minutes before he realized it was Enjolras. He stood up straight, suddenly half sober. Heat flooded his cheeks and he stared at the ground, extremely aware of Enjolras' arm around his waist.

_Suddenly Grantaire straightened up and began to actually put some effort into walking. Thank God because they were only half way to Grantaires apartment. If possible, the man turned even redder. Enjolras couldn't figure out why. With his books and Grantaire to carry, Enjolras was getting tired. Enjolras didn't want to risk saying anything, because he was afraid of what Grantaire might say back._

When they reached the front door of his apartment, Grantaire stopped, not wanting Enjolras to let go. He cleared his throat and managed to speak without slurring.

"Thank you for walking me home..." Oh crap, that sounded awkward. He slipped out of Enjolras' grip and stumbled up the stairs to his rooms, hating himself.

Eponine stepped back, re-grabbing the door handle. She was shaking so badly she couldn't stand still. 

"Why are you shaking? Daddy just wants to show his love... his tough love."

"Where's Gavroche." Eponine gained her strength for a split second, remembering about her younger brother. She hadn't seen him since yesterday."

"He's working out something for me."

"But where? And when will he be back." 

"He's in the alley over there. But you have some work to do, so you just come here." Eponine threw the door open and sprinted through it towards the alley next to the shack. She stopped and saw Gavroche trying to stand up to a drunken man.

"Gavroche! Stop!"

"Ponine.. Go home.. I... I can handle this." He backed up shaking.

"No you can't *****hiccup*, stupid kid." The drunken man hit the boy in the gut. Eponine ran up behind him and punched him.

"Oh lord... What did I just get myself into..."

**Now you see where this is going! Ugh, the next one is going to be a little longer as well. Anyways Happy Pie Day!**


	4. Kindness and Confusion

**I can't think of anything to say, so here's the chapter...**

_Enjolras was left standing outside Grantaire's, cold and confused. Why would Grantaire just run away from him like that? Maybe he just wanted to be alone. Yes, that was it, he just wanted to be alone. Enjolras began his trudge home, a good mile long walk. Aolng the way he began brainstorming ideas as to how to get their word out to the common people of Paris. Every few minutes though, his mind would wander back to Grantaire. Why would he just leave like that? Enjolras was startled out of his thoughts by a conversaton coming from an alleyway. He hear two punches and then a girl say:_

"_Oh lord... what did I just get myself into..." He began running toward the sound of the fight._

Eponine backed up realizing what she had just started. The drunk had turned around and lunged for her. She tried backing up, but there was no room. She tried to swing at him, but before she could a man had got the drunk on the ground. This man had the drunk knocked out before she could take a breath. The mysterious man grabbed Eponines hand and tried to run. 

"Wait! Gavroche!" Eponine released his hand and ran over to Gavroche. She put him on her back and she walked back over to the man.

"Ponine, are we going home?" Gavroche breathily managed out.

"No we don't have a home now. We will find somewhere to go."

_When Enjolras reached the alley, he saw a large, obviously drunk man backing a girl and a child into a corner. He wasted no time in rushing over and punching the man. The man spun around and swung at Enjolras, which was easy to duck away from. With a few more blows from Enjolras, the drunk man was out cold on the ground. Enjolras grabbed the girls hand to run away, but she pulled away to grab the child, saying something about not having a home to go to now. _

"_Excuse me, did you just say that you do not have a home?"_

"_Well, we do, but it's not a place I am willing to go back to."_

"_Can I ask what your name is?"_

"_I'm Eponine, and this is Gavroche."_

"_Well, you two can't be left out on the streets, you can stay at my apartment for tonight."_

Grantaire paced back and forth in front of his mostly unused desk, occasionally taking a shot of brandy. He was going to do it. Shot. What are you talking about? That idea is preposterous! Shot. He was going to do it. Grabbing his coat, he bounded down the stairs and back out into the cold and snow. It was nearly a mile, but he made it in just a few minutes. Actually standing outside of Enjolras' apartment was sobering. Damn him! He always managed to get so around Enjolras, making him a coward and scared to try anything. But he had come this far. He wasn't going to chicken out now. He stalked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It wasn't fully closed and swung open at his touch. He stepped over the threshold and froze. In the front room, Enjolras was standing there with a girl and a small child. Grantaire blushed fiercely and tried to apologize, but no words would come out.

**Yay! Progress in the plot! Finally!**


	5. It's Not What You Think!

**Well, wasn't that awkward? Poor Grantaire. Now we get to see his reaction.**

"You can stay at my apartment for the night."

"Well, I don't know if that's the best idea..." Eponine backed up again timidly. The man reached out his hand toward her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, come with me for the night and we can find a place for you to go in the morning."

"O...Okay." Eponine grabbed the man's hand and he pulled her out of the alleyway. She immediately let go of his hand and just walked beside him. 

"So, sir, if you don't mind my asking, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Enjolras." He looked over towards Eponine and she looked towards the ground. 

"May I ask why you don't want to go back home?" 

"Well, our parents, uhm, aren't the nicest. They don't respect me or Gavroche."

"I understand." Eponine turned her head to see a sore Gavroche laying his head on her.

"Don't worry Gavroche, it'll be okay."

_The trio started their walk to Enjolras' apartment, all the while listening to Eponine chatter away. When they reached his apartment, Enjolras started a fire, which Eponine and Gavroche huddled in front of. Enjolras began looking through his pantry for some food. He thought that Eponine and Gavroche looked to thin, as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, which was probably true. Just as he was bringing them some food, the door swung open, revealing a very surprised Grantaire. _

In the doorway stood a man, probably around Enjolras' age. He looked rather surprised. Wait, he doesn't think...

"Hello there!" Gavroche broke the awkward scilence.

"Gavroche!" Eponine shushed him quickly.

"Grantaire... What are you doing here?" Eponine was wondering the same thing.

"I..." he trailed off again as he glanced between Enjolras and the girl.

"I'm sorry... I just..." He practicly bolted out the door, stopping only when he got out the front door. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course Enjolras had a girlfriend! He was handsome, attractive, brilliant, wonderfull... Grantaire blinked back tears and leaned against the wall, letting the soft snow that had started fall on him.

**Awkward... Are you guys ready for the next chapter?**


	6. A Kiss in the Snow

**Another Chapter! God, this is going to be soooooo long when we finally finish the rp!**

_Grantaire had run out the door. Enjolras stood there for a moment before apolagizing to Eponine and followed Grantaire. Enjolras found him leaning against the wall just outside of the complex's door. _

"_Grantaire..." he trailed off. Grantaire looked up in surprise._

"_I have no clue what you thought when you walked in the door, but I swear to you, it is not what it looks like. I found them in an alley about to get beaten by a drunk man. They had nowhere to go. I am just giving them a place to stay for the night..." Enjolras trailed off again. He looked at the ground, not knowing anything else to say. He waited for Grantaire's response. _

"I'm sorry Eponine, I'll be right..." And before he was finished Enjolras was out the door. 

"Ponine, who was that?" Gavroche looked over at Eponine. Honestly, Eponine was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." Eponine looked towards the door, confusion wandering her mind.

Relief flooded through Grantaire's system at Enjolras' words and he heaved a sigh. He watched as Enjolras stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. Reaching out, he gently lifted the other man's chin.

"That;s a relief to hear," he said quietly, staring directly in to Enjolras' eyes.

"It would be a pitty to have to get rid of her..."

_Enjolras stood in shock for a moment. He was confused as to what was going on._

"_Grantaire, what..." he began to say until, from a window above, they heard:_

"_Gavroche, get away from the window!"_

"_But Ponine, I want to know what they're doing!"_

Eponine sat on the couch on one side of the room. Gavroche sat next to her fidgeting his hands.

"Gavroche, calm down."

"Ponine, I want to know what they're doing!"

"I don't care." Gavroche got up and walked over to the window and stuck his head out the window. He started giggling at the sight.

"Gavroche, get away from the window!"

"But, Ponine, I want to know what their doing!"

He took advantage of the distraction to pull Enjolras close into a kiss.

**OOOooooo! What was that? What did you guys think about that?**


	7. Privacy and Drinking

**Yay! Now it's the weekend so I might be able to get this all up before Monday! **

_The next thing Enjolras knew, Grantaire was kissing him. Enjolras didn't know how to react, he just stood still, terrified to move. The kiss didn't last long, but it was awkward. Enjolras stuttered something and walked back into the building. He closed the door and leaned against it, leaving Grantaire outside. Enjolras was confuse. This was the first time he had ever kissed someone, and it was with Grantaire? He couldn't decide how he felt about that. He sighed and slowly made his way back up to his apartment._

He was gone. Just like that. The tears that had threatened to fall before spilled over his eyelids and started down his cheeks. Shit. He wasn't as sober as he had thought. Heat flushed his face and he turned on his heel and ran away. Why the HELL had he done that? He would never be able to show his face at an ABC club meeting again. He hated himself, and he hated Enjolras for blowing him off. When he got back to his apartment, he went straight to the cupboard. He definitely needed a drink.

Eponine grabbed Gavroche by the arm and pulled him away from the window.

"Ponine!I just want to kno-"

"I know that. You need to be aware of this thing called privacy." Eponine sat them both down on the couch, until a confused looking Enjolras pushed through the door.

_When Enjolras entered his apartment, he saw Eponine and Gavroche sitting on the couch, Gavroche looking particularly guilty. He walked over and sat on the floor in front of the fire. He said nothing, he just sat there with his head in his hands looking sad, guilty, and most of all, confused._

*Getting Wasted*

**Oh Grantaire, always the one to get drunk. Remember WWGD? What would Grantaire do? Well obviously, he would get wasted.**


	8. Eviction

**And were finally on the next day! Geez, 7 chapters that span only an evening!**

The next morning, Eponine woke up on the couch to a new place. She couldn't remember where she was. 'Oh yeah, you ran away' she thought. She looked around to find Gavroche laying in front of the fireplace. Eponine sat up and ran her hands through her hair,

"Where are we going to go today? We have nowhere..." she mumbled to herself; not realizing that someone was listening.

_Enjolras stood in the doorway, listening to Eponine think aloud. He walked out, startling her._

"_Good morning."_

"_Morning..." He walked into the pantry to find something to make for breakfast. He finally comes out with some breaf and three apples._

"_I'm sorry, I don't have much food here right now."_

"_Oh, thats O.K., we don't usually have much..."_

"_I have an idea for where you will be staying from now on..."_

Grantaire hadn't gotten home until late the night before. Like, really late. Like, the sun was rising late. A few hours after he had collapsed on his bed in a deep sleep, an annoying banging sound woke him up. He grumbled and stumbled to the door, only to open it to his landlord glowering at him.

"Shit..."

"Shit is right, ya piece of scum. Ya owe me fer four months rent." The man held out his hand, Grantaire stared at it.

"Ya don't have it, do ya?" He took in Grantaire's appearance, yesterdays clothes, messy hair, reeking of alcohol. The landlord sighed and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry son. I can't afford to give you another month."

"But-!"

"No, you're gonna have to leave. Clear out by tonight or I'll have to force you out. Sorry." He left. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Grantaire closed the door and leaned heavily against it. What the hell was he going to do now? This was literally the only flat he could possibly afford. Maybe he could move in with someone... Combeferre didn't like him, Joly hated him, Fuielly couldn't afford it, Marius was creepy, Enjolras...no... Maybe Jean would take him... Yes that was a good idea. He had a few hours befor he had to be gone; there was enough time.

**:-) Poor Grantaire and his issues! **


	9. Saviour

**Onwards!**

_Enjolras ran through a list of his friends, trying to find one that could take Eponine in. Combfere can't be trusted with women, Joly was to awkward around women, Fuielly couldn't afford it, Marius was creepy, Grantaire...no, Jean already had a person living with him... Well, that leaves me. "It seems that currently, you will be staying with me..."_

Eponine again sat on the couch looking at Enjolras. 

"Thank you M., I don't know what to say." She looked over towards the fireplace to see Gavroche waking up.

"Ponine, I had the weirdest dream! We were saved by this man and we were at his house and then this other man came over! Then they went outside to talk and I went over to the window and saw them kiss and then-"

"Gavroche!" Eponine started towards the boy.

"What?!" Gavroche then realized where they were, who was there, and what he had said.

"I'm so sorry, M. I thought it was a dream..."

Jehan blinked awake at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He gently moved Courfeyrac aside and, throwing on a robe, went to answer the door. Grantaire stood there, looking miserable and hopeful all at once.

"Grantaire! You look terrible!" The man in question glared at him, causing him to blush.

"S'sorry... Come in, please!" Grantaire came in and wasted no time getting down to business.

"I got evicted and need somewhere to stay." Jehan blinked. "Oh... Okay. I'm sorry." Grantaire waited, staring at him.

"Oh!" Jehan blushed deeper. "Yeah, of course. You can stay here with us. There's an extra room in the back." Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Courfeyrac using that room?" Jehan suddenly found the floor very interesting. Grantaire laughed and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Glad it worked out for you. And thank you kindly. I'll be back shortly with my things." He smiled brightly and went back out into the brisk morning.

**Awwwwwww! Courfeyrac and Jehan! And yes, Jehan and Jean are the same person. Jehan is his nickname because there are way to man y Jean's in Les Miserables!**


	10. A Speech and a Conversation

**Plot Development! Yay! Let's see where this is going now.**

_A few days later, all the Amis were at a meeting, including Eponine. Enjolras was giving one of his speeches, occasionally glancing at Eponine. He was confused, the girl was blunt and sometimes rude, but he still liked her. He wasn't really sure how he felt, it was similar to how he felt about Grantaire. Everything was going great, until Grantaire walked, er, stumbled, through the door._

Eponine sat in the meeting, listening to Enjolras speak. She listened intensely, completely aware that he kept looking at her quite frequently. She was very confused, he definitely was kind and caring (and quite attractive), but that man that she had seen earlier that week, Grantaire as Enjolras called him, was different. She saw him for 15 seconds, no other time. Well, until he stumbled into the meeting; everyone stopped and turned to him. What was he doing here?

Everyone was staring at him. He blushed and found a seat in the back corner and sat heavily.

"Sorry I;m late," he mumbled. "What did I miss?" He was fairly upset at Jean and Courfeyrac for leaving without him. Even if he never really contributed at all and just sat in the corner drinking, he WAS part of the group... right?

_Enjolras began his speech again, less passionate this time. He was now very self-conscious because Grantaire was around. Why did that have to happen now, just before the revolution? Courfeyrac and Jean began laughing with each other and Grantaire shoved them playfully. What was that for?_

Eponine sat and listened intensely. She was becoming very attached to this idea of revolution. She kept getting distracted. Grantaire was sitting right in her line of vision. She wanted to know more and more about him.

Grantaire could feel the girls stare on him as he attempted to listen to Enjolras' speech. Ot was quite good too, but Jean and Courfeyrac kept distracting him. He shoved them playfully and told them to kindly shut up. This only made them giggle harder and their personal conference got more heated. What were they talking about?

**Hmmmmmm, what are they talking about? What do you guys think?**


	11. Whispers

**And finally, the last bit that we have written! I will attempt to update everyday, that is on weekdays. Let's see where this go's...**

_After the meeting, when everyone was just milling about, Enjolrassat for a moment debating with himself. He was thinking about confronting Grantaire about what happened the other night. He was going to go talk to him. No, that was a stupid idea, why make it more awkward? Enjolras' mind was made for him when he saw Marius walking towards him. He would do almost anything to keep away from that man, he was just kind of... well, creepy. Enjolras bolted up and began picking his way across the room to see Grantaire, who was having a rather animated discussion with Courfeyrac and Jean._

As the meeting came to a close Eponine's mind started to wonder. What about that Grantaire man was so fascinating? Was it his mysteriousness? His ungodly bad drinking? Eponine was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a very heated discussion arising.

Grantaire was glad that the meeting was over. Jean and Courfeyrac hadn't stopped whispering once the whole time. He confronted them.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" They exchange guilty looks and Jean blushed. Courfeyrac stepped in.

"It's none of your business." he looked very smug.

"Well, It OBVIOUSLY had something to do with me."

"You have no proof pf that." A few more acusations were exchanged when suddenly Grantaire launched himself at Courfeyrac in a fit of drunken anger.

**Sorry this was a short one, the next chapter should be up on Monday! :-) Until then, Happy reading!**


	12. Arguments

**Yay! We would love it if you guys could review this, we are super curious about why anyone would be interested in our super awkward RP. We just put this up for fun. Please and thank you!**

_As Enjolras made his way towards Grantaire, the discussion got more and more heated, until finally, Grantaire attacked Courfeyrac. Enjolras stopped for a minute, shocked. Grantaire, even when extremely drunk, never attacked his friends. Enjolras snapped out of his thoughts and began pushing his way through the crowd. When he reached the fight, he pulled Grantaire off Courfeyrac with some difficulty._

"_Outside, all three of you. Now!" He began ushering all three of them out the door to find out what that was all about._

Jehan and Courfeyrac shuffled quickly outside, the latter holding the formers lace edged handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Grantaire struggled against Enjolras' grip, yelling at him to let go. When they got outside, the other two boys huddled together, terrified of Enjolras' temper and not wanting Grantaire to attack again while the man in question wrenched away from their leader and fixed a ferocious glare on him.

"What was that for!?"

_When Enjolras finally got the bunch outside the cafe, Grantaire was still struggling against Enjolras' arms. _

"_What was that for!?" Did Grantaire really just ask that?_

"_What was that for? What, you don't understand why I just had to pull you off of one of your friends? Because really, I don't understand either! Please enlighten me as to why you would attack one of your friends."_

"They were talking about me and wouldn't tell me what they were saying!" Jehan and Courfeyrac were attempting to not look guilty. It wasn't working. Jehan blushed bright red and stared at his feet; Courfeyrac shifted uncomfortably.

"See?" Grantaire said angrily.

"_See?" Well, it was hard to miss Jehan's cherry red face._

"_Well, I still don't see how that would cause you to attack them." It was silent, everyone trying to keep their own secrets._

"_What was it that you two were talking about?"_

"_Why?" Courfeyrac replied indignantly._

"_I don't see another way that this can be resolved, can you?"_

"It... It's personal..." Jehan said, voice pitched higher than usual.

"Not if it's about me." The growl terrified the young man further and he almost hid behind his partner. By this time, even Courfeyrac was starting to blush. He contemplated trying to escape, but Enjolras was faster than him and Jehan was sure to trip on something. So, he decided to tell the truth.

"Wewerejustdiscussinghowobvio uslyGrantairewasinlovewithEn jolrasandhowadorableitwasand howwewantedittohappen." He said quickly, unable to meet the eye of either of the men he was talking about.

_Enjolras became frustrated. _

"_What!?" Grantaire yelled, he seemed to understand that long ramble. He seemed to grow even angrier._

"_What did you say!?" Both men cowered._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Courfeyrac and Jehan ran, bolting through the bar of the cafe and out the front door, with Enjolras following close behind._

**Uh oh, what will happen to Jehan and Courfeyrac? Such a dramatic chapter, oh well. Please review! As I said, we are really curious as to why people like this story! Please and thank you! :-)**


	13. Why? Why Must You Talk to Me?

**First things first, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I had festival for choir so I got a little busy. Second of all, I apologize for all of the Marius bashing, I know that that angers some people. Has anyone else bought Les Mis on DVD? I did! I'm so excited!**

Most everyone had cleared out of the meeting area. Eponine was left sitting, waiting for Enjolras to return. One of the only people left around was Marius. He spotted her and started to walk over. 'God he's creepy, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't tal-'

"Hello Eponine!" Oh God.

"Hello Marius." 'Enjolras had better hurry up...

Courfeyrac yanked Jehan after him as he bolted back into the cafe to get away from the terror that was an angry Enjolras. He ran into Marius, knocking him to the side, and made a face, God he was creepy.

"Sorry!" he called back as he dragged his lover after him. He could tell Jehan was struggling to keep up even as they cleared the front door. Darting down the street and into an alley, he stopped and pulled the other man close, gesturing to him to be quiet in hopes that Enjolras wouldn't find them.

_Enjolras ran after the two men, past a Marius who was on the floor. When they made it outside, he lost track of Courfeyrac and Jean. He began to search through piles of stuff on the streets and in alleys, in hopes of finding the two men. He felt he needed to know what they were talking about, after all he had heard his name somewhere in that ramble._

Marius was on the ground. Courfeyrac had pushed him over as he pushed by. Eponine had resisted the urge to laugh as she helped him back up.

"I hit my arm on the table... Owww..." _oh shut up._ Eponine tried to sound sympathetic, but ended up sounding a bit sarcastic,

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes I'm okay. Just glad that a pretty girl like you helped me." Eponines cheeks went hot. She stood there not able to say a word. **_GOD HE'S CREEPY!_ **

_After what seemed like forever of digging through junk and searching alleyways, Enjolras gave up his search for Jean and Courfeyrac. Tomorrow, at the meeting he would find out what had happened. He walked to the cafe only to find Eponine talking to Marius. _

"_Help me..." she mouthed. Enjolras almost laughed. He was walking over to them, when Grantaire came in from outside._

Grantaire stumbled into the cafe, blushing feircely. God he hated those two! Hopefully they wouldn't kick him out... When he saw the other three, he blinked.

"I need a drink." he grabbed a bottle of Absinthe and went back out the door, heading home.

**Am I the only one who thinks that the one thing Grantaire really doesn't need is Absinthe? I mean, it gives you hallucinations, and with him already being drunk that would be really fun to watch. Please review! We are curious, plus if you review, you get a virtual cookie and a shout out. Please review, until next time, Happy Spring!**


	14. Giggles

**A shout out to Darci the Thespian for reviewing! And now for Grantaire on Absinthe.**

Eponine stood with Marius in front of her and Enjolras next to her. All Marius was doing was hitting on her. _Jesus, is this all he can do?_ Eponine looked toward Enjolras, trying to indicate that she wanted to leave.

_Enjolras watched as Grantaire grabbed a bottle of Absinthe and left, he shook his head. That man was a slave to the bottle, he was never sober. Enjolras then turned his attention to the two sitting at a table. _

"_Well Pontmercy, I see you've meet my friend Eponine."_

"_Yes, her hair smells pretty..."_

"_E-excuse me?" _

"_Well, she's very pretty and-"_

"_You smelled her hair?! Why?"_

"_I -uh-I..." Eponine looked at Enjolras and leaned over,_

"_Can we go?"_

"_Yes, I really think it's time to go. Goodbye Pontmercy."_

"_Um... goodbye?" Enjolras and Eponine began walking back to their apartment._

Grantaire got back to the house at the same time Courfeyrac and Jean did. Courfeyrac froze and stared at him, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks while Jean, face already red from running, leaned heavily against the wall without making eye contact.

"I...I'm sorry..." the former mumbled. Grantaire shrugged and opened the door for the two.

"It doesn't matter," he replied making a point of not apologizing for punching Courfeyrac. They filed inside and Jean went immediately to bed. The other two sat at the table. Grantaire offered the bottle and, shrugging, Courfeyrac accepted it. Minutes later they were giggling like lunatics.

Eponine and Enjolras were walking home after that quite eventful evening and they were just making small talk.

"Can I ask why you were stuck talking to Marius, of all people?" Eponine chuckled a bit and thought.

"Well you went to talk to Grantaire and Marius and I were the only two left in the-" Eponine was inturupted by some giggling that came from the home they were walking past.

_Eponine was interrupted by some insane giggling from the building next to them. Enjolras looked at the building they were passing, and he realized it was Jeans building._

"_That's probably Grantaire... Come on, lets go see." The two began walking up the buildings stairs, the laughing getting louder with each step. Enjolras knocked on the door, afraid of what they would find._

**Yay! I finally got these up! I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update them, I shall try to be better with that.**


	15. An Unexpected House Party

**Sorry it's been so long, I had the PLAN test, and now it's spring break. I am currently in Detroit, sitting in my hotel, so this feels weird. A shout out to ****sorrybutimustcelibacy who writes from Grantaire's point of veiw. I also apolagize if this has any errors, half of my computer screen is dead so I'm atempting to type this on a really little screen. I'm sorry if this chapter is awkward, it just sort of happened. Once again, reviews are , i finally figured out how to do page breaks, I'm sorry for being a computer illiterate.  
**

* * *

Eponine followed behind Enjolras up to the door of the apartment, a bit nervous to see wht was behind the door.

When there was a knock on the door, the two men stopped laughing abruptly, only to start again a moment later, harder than before. Courfeyrac was completely, 100% drunk and on the verge of passing out, so everything was funny. He managed to stumble to the door and opened it, using it to support his weight. Blinking, he finally identified the man in front of him.

"Oh, hi Enjy!" Then he passed out.

_Enjolras waited until the door swung open, revealing an extemely drunk Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac blinked a few times before saying:_

_"Oh, hi Enjy!" until he fell on the ground, unconscious. Another bought of giggles came from inside the room. Eponine and Enjolras looked inside, they stepped over Courfeyrac and came face to face with a histerical Grantaire._

"Hi..." he stopped and stared at them. Why was _he_ here? He didn't know what to say or do and Enjolras was _right there_ and...

"Do you want a drink?" He asked quietly, holding out the mostly empty bottle.

Eponine stood behind Enjolras as Grantaire was revealed in front of them.

"Do you want a drink?" Eponine was stunned at what she heard. She leaned towards Enjolras to speak,

"Umm... we can't just leave him here like this... can we?" she said so Grantaire wouldn't hear.

_"We can't just leave him here like this... can we?" Enjolras nodded._

_"Let's take care of Courfeyrac first." the two picked him up and carried him to the spare room, before turning to Grantaire._

_"Come on Grantaire, let's get you home." The man giggled before replying:_

_"But Enjy, I am home!" he said this with a gesture to the room around them and a smile._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, the next one will be a bit longer, it just didn't fit with the mood of this chapter. The next chapter will be the most awkward so far.**


	16. Awkward Situations Number 2

**Disclaimer (for the first time, oops): We don't own Les Miserables, if we did it would be really different. **

**I'm sorry my authors notes are super long, I shall try to make them shorter.**

* * *

"But Enjy, I am home!" He said, gesturing around him and smiling. "As a matter of fact, you just put Courfeyrac in my room. Because, you see, I was evicted last week and now I'm living in Jehan's spare room. If you weren't so blind, you would have realized that they were in love and fucking each other!"

"If you weren't so blind, you would have realized that they were in love and fucking each other!" Eponines attention went from the man passed out on the bed to the giggling man standing in front of them.

"E-excuse me?" Eponine blinked a little trying to wrap her mind around the thought.

"Have I been that oblivious?" Enjolras looked toward Eponine. Something about Enjolras, just in that moment, made her heart flutter. She looked in his eyes and couldn't speak.

"Yes!" Grantaire blurted as he caught himself from falling over.

"_Have I been that oblivious?" _

"_Yes!" Grantaire shouted before almost falling over. Enjolras was at a complete loss, how had this been going on for so long without him noticing? Was that what those two had been giggling about earlier that night?_

* * *

**Sorry about how short that was, next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day.**


	17. A Challenge

**Now rated M for this chapter, mainly for Courfayrac.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Les Miserables**

* * *

Courfayrac chose that moment to wake up again.

"Jehan...?" He sat up and glanced around before stumbling out into the hallway.

"Oh... It wasn't a dream..." he said, noticeing the other people on the house. "Seriously, Grantaire," he added with a yawn, :When are you gonna man up and just _take _him already." And with that he went to bed with Jehan.

Eponine stood there in shock. _What did he just say?! _Eponine looked over to Enjolras to see his expression.

_Courfeyrac stumbled into the room, he looked around at everyone. _

"_Oh... It wasn't a dream... Seriously, Grantaire *yawn* when are you gonna man up and just take him already." Courfeyrac then stumbled into the main bedroom and closed the door. Enjolras turned bright red as Eponine looked at him._

He was going to die. He was literally going to kill himself. He was pretty sure sure that his face was redder than Enjolras'. Turning away so he didn't have to face the other two, he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I-uh... would you mind..." He decided to flee to his room and lock the door. Courfeyrac was going to pay for that in the morning.

Eponine still didn't know how to react. She just did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed and ran out the front door and into the street.

"WHY IS EVERYONE GAY?!" was all Eponine managed out as she sat down on the street outsid eof Jehan's house.

_Grantaire and Eponine had fled away in opposite directions, leaving Enjolras alone. He stood there for a moment, thoroughly confused, looking around the room. Enjolras sat on the couch, he grabbed the almost empty bottle of Absinthe. He sat there, drinking and thinking, for almost an hour, before falling asleep._

Grantaire had depleted his personal stash of alcohol greatly and was thoroughly and utterly wasted. Not half sober like usual, but so wasted that he imagined the Green Fairy was in the room with him.

"I wish..." he slurred to her, :I wish that he wanted me." He heaved a sigh and struggled to his feet. He needed a pick me up. Leaning against anything sturdy enough to support him, he made his way t the living room, where he froze. There was Enjy, sprawled out on top of the couch. Grantaire managed to get to the couch without falling and prodded his arm. Nothing happened. He glanced back at the Green Fairy and, at her nod, he straddled the younger man and kissed him ferociously.

_Enjolras woke up to someone on top of him, passionately kissing him. His eyes snapped open, but he didn't dare move. It took him a minute to recognize that that person was Grantaire. He still didn't move, realizing that Grantaire was acting on the challenge that Courfeyrac had presented earlier. Enjolras kissed Grantaire back, finding that he was enjoying the kiss._

Courfeyrac woke up with a splitting headache to Jehan shoving him off the bed. He caught himself before crashing onto the floor with a bang. Pushing himself up, he glared at the little poet and made his way to the living room where he was greeted by a shocking sight.

"Oh! This is fun! Can I join?" He skipped over to the couch and grinned like a maniac.

* * *

**Wow Courfeyrac, way to be a man-whore (As always). Did anyone find the Moulin Rouge reference?**


	18. What Happened After

**Sorry it's been a while, I have rehearsal and dance and stuff, because it's hell week, oh joy. It may be a while until the next chapter because the other two are on a trip. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Les Miserables. *sigh***

* * *

Eponine sat up from the bushesto see someone walking towards her.

"Hey there 'Ponine!" She looked up to see Gavroche with Marius.

"Hello Eponine."

"Uhm, hello. Gavroche … Why aren't you at home?"

"I got bored. I left. Then I ran into Marius here." Gavroche looked intensely into Eponine's eyes and mouthed 'Help me'.

_Enjolras and Grantaire were broken apart by Courfeyrac enthusiasticly joining in. Enjolras jumped up so fast he fell over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. _

"_What the hell Courfeyrac, what was that?!"_

Grantaire was murderous. He turned on Courfeyrac with anger blazing in his eyes. Courfeyrac wasn't stupid, he knew he had crossed a line. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled backwards.

"I...I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me..!" That wish was not granted. With a growl, Grantaire attacked the smaller man in an alcoholic rage, tackling him to the ground. Courfeyrac screamed in terror.

Eponine laughed at Gavroche and stood up.

"I'm very sorry Marius, but I need to take Gavroche back home. Just as soon as I find Enjolr-" She was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

_Grantaire became a rampaging monster, attacking Courfeyrac, who screamed and pleaded. Enjolras jumped up and tried to break up the fight. He soon realized this was complestely useless. He stood there a moment before running to the main bedroom._

"_Jehan, wake up! You need to help me break them apart. Talk some sense into them, use your poetry!"_

Jehan cracked open his eyes to see Enjolras yelling at him. He could hear the fighting in the beackground.

"What's going on..?" He asked, sitting up.

"_What's going on..?"_

"_They're fighting... again, help me break them apart!"_

"No..." he said and promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

"_The people of France nees our help, we are the ones to change our country!" The end of Enjolras' speech was met with applause. Everyone began to mill around, talking. He made his way towards Grantaire and his other friends, when he heard someone say:_

"_Why do you look like you've been mauled by a bear?" They must be talking to Courfeyrac._

"Shut up!" Courfeyrac said, tear springing into his eyes. It had been a week and he still looked like crap.

"You have no idea how hard this has been on me! I haven't had sex in a week!" Jehan giggles into his hand and Grantaire smirked.

_Enjolras burst out laughing at that last statement. Of course, as Courfeyrac said that, the entire room went silent. Everyone started dieing. Bousett walked over to Courfeyrac and put his arm around his shoulder. "You, my friend, are sharing a bit to much around a child aren't you?" Gavroche looked up, "What? I don't understand." At that, everyone began laughing again. "What?!" Gavroche said indignantly. _

Eponine was laughing at Gavroche's cluelessness. "Don't worry Gavroche. You'll learn later." "But 'Ponine! I want to know now!" "No 'Roche. Later." "Fine..." Everyone was still laughing at them intensely.

* * *

**Awww, adorable Gavroche!**


	19. Tears

**Sorry that it's been so long, I had dress rehearsals and shows, and I will have more this week! Our city is sort of flooded right now, so we had to postpone our show. I have a ton written though, so these next chapters should be up pretty fast.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

Joly chuckled and patted Gavrroche on the head.

"Come Eponine, the child wants to know!" He dropped down to face the young boy and lowered his voice so Eponine couldn't hear.

"If you really want to know, you can come talk to me later. Deal?" The little boy nodded. "Good," He could almost feel the boys sister glaring at him, he stood, and offered her a smile.

Throughout the exchange, Jehan was comforting Courfeyrac, promising more later. That seemed to mollify him for the moment and he slumped back in his chair with a wince.

Grantaire approached Enjolras, having almost completely forgotten the events of the week before when he regained sobriety.

"That was a stirring speech, fearless leader. It almost convinced me to start caring."

"_If you really want to know, you can come talk to me later. Deal?" Enjolras was just about to whack Joly on the head when Grantaire walked up. _

"_That was a stirring speech, fearless leader. It almost convinced me to start caring." Go away Grantaire, I'm trying to preserve Gavroche's innocence!_ _He turned away, towards Grantaire with a sigh._

"_If I can almost convince the man who believes in nothing, than I can convince the people of Paris to join our cause."_

Grantaire was almost at a loss for words. Almost. A flush rose on his cheeks as a small anger rose in his chest.

"I...Don't turn this into something about the people of Paris!" The anger fell away into sadness What was he thinking? Enjy would never want him.

_Grantaire turned red before stuttering "I...Don't turn this into something about the people of Paris!"Grantaire's face fell and he suddenly looked very sad. Enjolras' face softened._

"_What's wrong my friend?"_

'my friend'? Did Enjolras really just say that? Grantaire scoffed.

"Friend? I am not your friend Enjolras. You've made that _very_ clear."

_Enjolras was shocked. Grantaire never snapped at his friends, sure he would make jokes and poke fun, but he never snapped. _

"_Wha-what do you mean? I've always been your friend Grantaire."_

"You use the term 'friend' so loosely! All of Paris is your friend! You put up with me, tolerate me, but you never want me here. I can see it in your eyes, your face! Why must you torment me so?" He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Before they could become visible he turned away, resisting the urge to run.

* * *

**Sorry for the Man of La Mancha reference, that's the show our school is doing so we felt like putting a reference on there. Props to whoever can name what song it comes from :-)**


	20. What The Hell?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Les Miserables  
**

* * *

Eponine could not believe Joly. _I am his guardian. When I want him to know he will know! _She was glaring at him heavily as she grabbed Gavroche's hand to walk away. She brought Gavroche to a nearby table and sat down. She sat there contemplating whether she should tell him right then or not. She was struck out of her thoughts as she heard, "Why must you torment me so?"

_Enjolras was flabbergasted. He was about to stutter out a reply when a thought stopped him. In the past he _had _barely tolerated Grantaire. They had always fought, and he had constantly told Grantaire that he didn't belong, that he believed in nothing so there was no reason for him to be there. God, what had he done? Why was he so confused? Grantaire used to anger him, he still did sometimes, but now whenever he saw him Enjolras had the urge to kiss him._

"_Grantaire...God, your right. I-I did tolerate you/ That was an immensely insensitive comment. I... I... the truth is that, nowadays, I get really confused around you, so... I... I guess I just default back to being rude rude... I'm so very sorry."_

Grantaire froze. He... apologized? What? He spun back around and stared, mouth open and a tear dripped down his face.

"You... What?"

_A tear dripped down Grantaire's face. _Grantaire was crying?!

"_I'm sorry, I've been a horrible person. I've just been so confused. Every time I see you I just want to... Oh to hell with it!" Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's head and passionately kissed him._

Grantaire nearly died. When he finally regained control of himself, he pulled the younger man closer, threading a hand through his hair. He didn't even notice the slight tightening of his trousers.

Bahorel, who had been sitting alone in the corner, noticed this interaction and perked up. "Well, if that's how it's going to be..." He glanced across the next table at Feuilly, who was dozing from a long day of work. Standing and moving quickly, he grabbed the little redhead by the collar, startling him awake. The smaller man stared up at him, confusion and a slight panic entering his eyes. Bahorel indicated Grantaire and Enjolras. The fan makers eyes widened. With again, Bahorel closed the gap between them, kissing Feuilly roughly until the smaller man returned it with passion.

A stroke of jealousy hit Eponine as she saw Grantaire and Enjolras kiss. She was completely confused. _What?! How?! Why?!_ Marius had walked in on the kissing fest and Eponine acted out of jealousy. She walked over to Marius, grabbed him by his collar, and forced her lips onto his.

_Bousett randomly looked up to see a kiss fest going on. He was about to look back down at his book when he saw Eponine kissing Marius._

"_WHAT?! Someone's kissing Marius?!" _

_ Enjolras broke the kiss when he heard that particular outburst. _What? Who would... _his thoughts trailed off when he saw that it was Eponine. To his surprisehe grew slightly angry._

* * *

**We bash Marius so much. Sorry if that offends you. **


	21. Love is in the Air

**Another Chapter! I'm sorry we keep adding characters, so now the fonts are kind of just telling you who wrote what.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we don't own Les Miserables. Dang.**

* * *

Marius was so confused. He had been trying to get Eponine to notice him for weeks. Now she was kissing him?! Instead of asking questions, he deepedned the kiss.

Eponine was deep into the kiss when she noticed Marius had wrapped his arms around her.

_Marius was holding onto Eponine, kissing her. She had her hand near his chest, it looked like she was trying to push him away. _How dare he force her to kiss him?!_ He pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to them. He grabbed Marius by his curlyish hair and pulled him off Eponine._

The next thing Eponine knew, Marius was being pulled off of her by a very angry Enjolras. So he must care about me somewhat! 

"What the hell Enjolras?!" She started hitting Enjolras' arm so he would let Marius go.

"Are you alright Eponine? I mean he did force himself onto you and-"

"I kissed him."

Enjy pulled away. Why? A slight panic set into the drunkards mind. Was he not good? Did he change his mind? Then he saw Marius and Eponine and relaxed a little bit. Why did something _always _happen to separate him from Enjolras? With a sigh he leaned back and glanced down at his trousers.

"Damn..."

`Feuilly was feeling very conflicted. On one hand, Bahorel was a really good kisser. On the other hand, he was almost 100% sure that he _wasn't_ gay. He brought a hand up to push Bahorel away, but just then, the larger man lightly ground their hips together, and he gasped, grabbing Bahorel's collar and pulled himself closer. Bahorel took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the ginger's mouth.

_Bousett wasn't really paying attention. He looked up to see 90% of the Amis kissing._

"_Hey, Joly." He said, he patted his lap indicating he wanted him to sit on his lap. Joly shrugged. He walked over and just sat down on Bousett's lap. Bousett then put his chin on Joly's shoulder and his book in front of him and continued reading._

_ Enjolras turned pink._

"_You, you kissed him?...what...why?"_

Joly snuggled close to Bousett and glanced at the book he was reading.

"That looks boring," He said, stealing it from his hands and flipping through it.

"_Hey, give me my book back!" Bousett said playfully. When Joly wouldn't give it back, he went to tickle Joly, but instead accidentally knocked the chair over backwards..._

Touching the floor was a terrifying concept to Joly, so he let out a strangled scream and latched onto Bousett, ensuring that he stayed on top of his lover, squishing him.

That was a good question. Why had she kissed Marius

"Well you see Enjolras, I l-l-like Mar-rius."

Marius' eyes lit up. _She likes me?!_

_But... Bu-... uhm... _you_ like _Marius_?!" Enjolras was at a loss for words. Someone actually liked _Marius?

"_I'm just going to walk away now, because I really don't know what else to say to that." He promptly turned around and walked back to Grantaire who was, uhm, _happy_ to see him._

_ Bousett was sprawled on the ground with Joly, who was crushing him, on his chest._

"_Erm, Joly, you're crushing me..." Joly just continued to freak out about touching the floor, ignoring Bousett. Well, there was only one way that Bousett could think of to get him to calm down. Bousett grabbed Joly by the collar and pulled him into a kiss._

Joly relaxed immediately when Bousett kissed him. Being careful not to touch the floor as much as possible, he crawled off of his lover and pulled him upright, then pushed him back in a chair and regained his place on his lap, facing him this time.

Grantaire panicked when he saw Enjolras walking back over to him. There was no way to hide... well, it. His coat was at a different table and his waistcoat didn't come down far enough. He closed his eyes and almost prayed for his idol not to notice. When he opened his eyes, his heart sank. By the look on Enjolras' face it was obvious that he had noticed. He was way to sober for this.

* * *

**Our plot is dieing.**


	22. All is Fair in Love and Spying

**I apologize for this chapter in advance, our plot kind of keeled over and died. This is basicly all sex and kissing. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

Eponine watched Enjolras as he walked always. _Shit._ She turned back to Marius to see a slight smirk on his face.

"So..."  
"Marius, do you want to go somewhere else?" Eponine was furious at Enjolras for just walking away.

"Maybe back to my flat...?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the meeting hall.

_Grantaire looked mortified. Enjolras plopped down in a chair and looked around. _Everyone _was kissing. He saw Eponine and Marius leaving._

"_What the hell?" He looked again and shrugged. If everyone was kissing, well except for Courfeyrac, then why not join in? He turned back to Grantaire and kissed him again._

Eponine and Marius walked on the path to the man's house. This walk was quite awkward considering Eponine barely tolerated him.

"So Eponine..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you just now telling me you like me?" _Good Question._

Oh lord, this wasn't helping...! But seriously, where did Enjy learn how to kiss so well? He moved his chair closer without breaking contact and leaned closer to the other man. He was thinking to much; he should just enjoy it.

Combeferre, who had been writing a pamphlet this whole time and thus had no idea what was happening, added the last mark to his paper with an exclamation of satisfaction and looked up. His jaw dropped open. _What...? _Even _Enjolras_ was kissing, and kissing Grantaie no less! There was zero talk of revolution and, surprisingly, Jehan and Courfeyrac were the only ones not lip locked. This was ridiculous. Slamming his pen down, he stood up and stormed out of the cafe, breaking apart Bahorel and Feuilly as he went. He was completely disgusted by this conduct, especially Enjolras. That was no way for a leader to act! When he walked in the front door, he realized that he had left the pamphlet and his pen behind. With a sigh, he rubbed his wrist and went to bed. He could deal with it in the morning.

Feuilly gasped as he was forced away from Bahorel by an extremely angry and annoyed Combeferre. His mouth felt empty without the probing tongue and his trousers were extremely tight. Their eyes met and then Bahorel grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an empty room in the back of the cafe.

"Well, you see Marius, when I last saw you with Gavroche, I realized how nice of a person you were and how incredibly caring you are, I guess." Eponine had an epiphany right then, he actually _is _kind. He _is_ caring. And she _was_ just being a total asshole to him.

_There was a crash of something being slammed on a table and Enjolras saw a bit of motion out of the corner of his eye. He broke the kiss he was sharing with Grantaire when a door slammed. He looked over to see Feuilly and Bahorel on the ground looking fairly shocked and disappointed to be broken apart. _Good for Bahorel, he finally got the guts to make his move._ Enjolras was broken from his thoughts, again, when Bahorel grabbed Feuilly and dragged him off into the spare room. _Well... _Enjolras just shrugged and went back to kissing Grantaire._

_Bousett jumped when he heard a door slam shut. He looked over and saw Feuilly and Bahorel on the ground. He was about to go back to kissing Joly when Bahorel and Feuilly made their way to the unused back room. Bousett kept looking between the spot where the couple was and the door they disappeared behind. After a bit, he laughed. _

"_Who knew Feuilly was gay?"_

Joly looked up.

"Hmmm?" His mind slowly comprehended his lovers words as he noticed a lack of people in one corner of the cafe.

"Not Feuilly, that's for sure." He giggled and rested his forehead against his lovers.

"They may have a good idea with that. It's to bad there's only one back room in this place," He said with a grin.

Courfeyrac glanced at the two as they closed and locked the door to the back room. He lightly punched Jehan on the shoulder, signaling that he wanted to go home. Jehan grimaced and helped him up and out the door.

Marius was astonished. _So she likes me and she thinks I'm nice, and friendly, and she's holding my hand..._

"Eponine, would you, uh..., maybe, stay with me tonight?"

Gavroche sat in the corner of the meeting hall. His sister had already walked out with *shudder* Marius. He was supposed to go home with Enjolras, but he looked a bit busy at the moment. _Eh, what the heck. _He walked over to Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Excuse me Sir, are we going home soon? And are we going to leave without my sister?"

_Bousett laughed. It was true, Feuilly probably didn't know he was gay until that little stunt with Bahorel. _

"_It's to bad there's only one back room in this place." Bousett blushed a little, surprised that Joly would be that direct._

"_Well, it's not to far to my place..." He trailed off with a gesture for Joly to get off of his lap._

"_Excuse me, Sir..." Enjolras inwardly groaned. _How many interuptions were there going to be? _"...without my sister?" _

"_What do you mean? Is she staying with him now?" Gavroche shrugged._

"_I'll tell you what... Why don't you follow them? You could be my little spy. Deal?"_

Joly's grin morphed into an animalistic smile as he stood and yanked Bousett to his feet.

"Since the meeting is over anyway..." He pulled Bousett out the door.

Grantaire whined as Enjolras pulled away once more. He glared murderously at the child.

"Why don't you just go home with Joly and Bousett?" he growled, half remembering the exchange that started all of this. Why wouldn't people just leave them alone? He suddenly realized just how tight his trousers were.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a spy!" Gavroche grinned at Enjolras.

"Why don't you just go with Joly and Bousett?" _Very funny. How could I pass up the opportunity to spy on my sister?_

"I'll go follow them right now!" Gavroche ran out the door in the direction the awkward couple headed.

* * *

**NO GRANTAIRE! HE IS NOT LEARNING WHAT SEX IS THAT WAY!**


	23. New Homes

**This is all we have written now, I'll try to be a little more consistant about when I update stuff.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing because we are just lowly peasants.**

* * *

_It was a week later and Enjolras was once again in the cafe Musain. He was writing more letters to newspapers (again). This one in particular he was very proud of. He felt like this was the one that would finally get published. He was also working on writing what they were going to put on the pamphlets they passed out. One of the Amis had a press they could use, who it was, however, slipped his mind._

"_Maybe Jehan can help check these over. Then again, maybe not, he might just turn it into poetry..."_

Combeferre cautiously entered the Musain, weary of what he might find. To his relief, Enjolras was the only one there, writing what looked to be a letter. Good. He had had enough of emotion and confusion to last him for a while. After the events of last we he had been woken up at 2 in the morning by a pounding on his door. When he had answered it, he had almost been knocked over by Feuilly, who was sobbing hysterically and had refused to leave for two days, almost losing his job. Since then he had been dealing with both the fan maker and Bahorel who both seemed to think he cared. He didn't. He really didn't. Like, at all. At least now he could sit down with someone and talk sensibly about something as solid and straight forward as revolution. Maybe they would actually get something done.

Eponine woke up next to Marius, again. She had stayed there for the past week because it seemed that Enjolras didn't want her at his home anyways. Eponine shifted in the bed towards Marius.

"Good morning, Eponine." (Don't worry, they were both fully clothed!)

"Good morning, Marius." She felt a smile play on her lips as his name escaped her mouth.

* * *

**Well, maybe Eponine actually *shudder* likes Marius...**


	24. A New Friend

**A little surprise for all of you...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the gorgeousness that is Les Miserables**

* * *

_Aimée was crouched down in an alleyway, waiting. The bread stall was just around the corner, she could smell it. Her stomach growled, it had been almost a week since she last had a meal. She was only 8, but she'd been doing this for years, she couldn't remember the last time her stomach was full. Her dirty brown hair stuck to her face as she waited. _Just a few seconds more..._ She bolted out and grabbed a small roll. Just as her hand closed around it, she heard someone yell._

"_Stop!" She spun around, terrified, to see a police man running towards her. A hand grabbed her hand and she heard a boy's voice. _

"_Come on! We have ro run!" Another child was pulling her along. She began to run faster as she heard the police behind them._

"_This way!" The boy lead her through twists and turns, and it seemed like the police were getting farther away. They soon reached the square with the Elephant, which the boy pulled her into. _I didn't know you could go inside the Elephant.

"_I think we lost them," the boy panted. "Name's Gavroche, What's yours?"_

" _Aimée." she said, as she stuck out her hand._

Gavroche looked at the girl in front of him. He had just saved this girl from the police.

"Name's Gavroche, what's yours?"

" Aimée." He grabbed her hand as she stuck it out.

"What did you do too get the police after you?"

_Aimée giggled. _

"_I stole some bread, I got hungry." She shows him the roll._

"_I guess even this was to much..." She plopped down on the floor of the Elephant._

"_So where are we? I never knew that this was hollow. It's really cool."_

"_Yeah, this is where me and my friends met. We like to cause mischief sometimes." Aimée laughed again, she held out her role._

"_You want some?"_

"You want some?" He shrugged at her.

"Sure. I don't remember when the last time I ate was. But I'm not really hungry much anymore."

_Aimée and Gavroche ate their breas in scilence. All of a sudden, Gavroche jumped up._

"_I was supposed to meet Enjolras at the meeting hall today! You should come, you can meet my friends!"_

"_Okay, lets go!" The two children ran through the streets, giggling all the way. They finally reached a little cafe that Aimée didn't know of._

"_This is the Cafe Musain," Gavroche said. "Come on, lets go inside." He then burst through the doors._

Gavroche burst through the doors to the cafe to see Enjolras sitting with Combeferre talking.

"Should we disturb them?" Aimée looked over at Gavroche.

"Hey Enjolras!" Gavroche shouted across the cafe getting two heads to look towards them.

* * *

**Awww! We felt like Gavroche deserved a love interest so we gave him one. :-) He's so cute!**


	25. Familiar Faces

**Whoop Whoop, another chapter.**

**Imsorrybutimustcelibacy apoligizes for the massive amount of feels that this chapter contains.**

* * *

Combeferre looked up and held back a sigh. Yes, Gavroche was a great help most of the time, but now he had a friend whom Combeferre could swear he had seen before.

"Hello Gavroche, who is this?" He stood and offered his chair to the small girl.

"_Who is this?" Aimée smiled and sat down in the chair the nice man had given her. _

"_My name's Aimée." The other man, who Gavroche called Enjolras, asked her a question._

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Oh, I never met my father. My mother, though, has taken care of me, well not so much now..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I was about 5, she got sick, I've been taking care of her ever since."_

Combeferre frowned slightly. Where did he know this child from? Her mother was sick. Hmmm. He cleared his throat and caught her attention.

"What is wrong with your mother? I'm a doctor," not entirely untrue. "I can help."

_Aimée instantly got excited._

"_Really? You could help her?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Come on, it's not far!" She lead them through the city eventually heading into the slums. Aimée led them into her decrepit building, pausing only long enough to announce that they had visitors._

He knew this place. He couldn't remember why, but he did. He also knew that he shouldn't be here. He stopped short at the bottom of the steps, suddenly wanting to leave, desperately. Enjolras glanced at him, a confused expression on his face. Swallowing , he went up the steps and entered the dark house.

_Marie looked up from the dress she was trying to patch when she heard her daughter's voice. Aimée hadn't been home in a few days, she was beginning to get worried. Marie put down her sewing and smiled to herself, she struggled to her feet and limped towards the door. She stopped when Aimée hugged her legs. _

" _Aimée, where have you-" She stopped short when she saw the figure in the doorway, her smile disappeared. _

No. This was not happening to him. He knew where he recognized the girl from. He knew what house this was. It was Marie's. He flashed back to nine years ago; an accidental meeting in a library that turned into something more. They had stayed together for almost a year until his father had made him leave. He hadn't said goodbye.

_Aimée was confused._ Mama knows this man? _She began to get answers when her mother's smile disappeared._

He came back?_ Marie was shocked, he had just disappeared one day, leaving her alone. _

_"Erik?" She leaed against the wall to try and steady herself._

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnd another new character. Hope you like Aimée and Marie.**


	26. The Love of a Sibling

**We're gonna take a break from this emotion, so here's an intercalary chapter while I go cry in a corner. (I apologize if that is spelled wrong, my computer won't fix it for me and I can't spell)**

_Enjolras grabbed Gavroche by the collar._

"_I think we should go..." With that, they left the little broken down building._

"_So Gavroche, how's the spying going?"_

"Well, they're still together. I haven't seen them in a while

Eponine sat with Marius and looked out the window.

"What are you thinking about, 'Ponine?" 

"Well, I kind of left Gavroche with Enjolras, and I kind of feel bad about it."

"We can go to the cafe, and see if they're over there." Eponine looked at Marius with a slight smile.

"Sure!"

_Enjolras looked at the little boy in front of him. Gavroche looked so heartbroken at his last statement._

"_Well, why don't we go down to the Musain? We could get something to eat and we might run into them."_

"Okay!" Gavroche was ecstatic to think about seeing his sister again. He had never been this far away from her for this long.

Eponine walked hand in hand with Marius.

"Do you think 'Roche misses me?" Eponine's mind was cluttered.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?"

* * *

**Please R&R, a shout-out to anyone who does! :-)**


	27. Hurt

**Now back to the feels.**

* * *

He felt his face go pale and his hands started shaking.

"M-marie..." He silently cursed himself for his weakness and pulled himself together. He was a doctor, nothing more.

"_Mama, do you know him? Mama?" Aimée was trying to get her mothers attention, she wanted answers to her questions. Her mother and the man both looked shocked. Why?_

_Marie barely heard Aimée through her thoughts._

"_Yes, sweetheart?" _

"_Do you know him? Why do you look so surprised? Why do you know the doctor? What-"_

"_A doctor? Really? Erik, is that true?"_

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't.

"I... well I;m still studying..." He glanced around the spare room and his heart broke a little more at what he had left her with, which was practically nothing.

_Marie couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Did Aimée bring you here thinking I need a doctor? We do fairly well on our own." Anyone with eyes could see that they were not well off at all, but she couldn't help lieing. She couldn't stand worrying him now that he was here. _

"_If only little miss Aimée wouldn't run about so much...'_

"She said her mother was sick," He said quietly. He knew that she would refuse any monetary help he tried to give, but she might take his medical help.

"What seems to be the problem? Where does it hurt?"

What hurts? _Marie laughed bitterly. _That's a question.

"_A while ago I broke my led and it never really healed right, sometimes-" She cut herself off in a fit of coughing._

His eyes grew wide as she broke down into a fit of coughing, stumbling a bit. Catching her so she wouldn't fall, he gently led her back to her chair, ignoring the jolt that went through his system when he touched her. He could guess why she had laughed. He knew where it hurt. Wanting nothing but to run away, he set down his bag and grabbed her a blanket.

_He led her to a chair and covered her with a blanket. She couldn't stop coughing, her throat and lungs burning. Eventually she was able to breathe again. She looked at the blanket that was covering her to see spots of blood scattered across it. She began moving the blanket around in an attempt to hide it._

It was futile. He had seen it. His face went white.

"Marie," He took hold of her hands to still them. "How long has this been going on?" The worry crept unbidden into his voice. _Consumption... _The word rang in his mind and he squeezed her hands, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

**Props to anyone who knows what consumption is.**


	28. Longing

**Another break from the feels. Again, we apologize.**

* * *

Gavroche ran in front of Enjolras as they walked/ran in the direction of the cafe.

"Do you really think she'll be there?"

"Maybe, she could be." The boy was yards in front of Enjolras and speeding up.

"Hurry up! We might miss her!"

Eponine walked with Marius and questions popped into her mind. _Does he miss me like I miss him? Will he even be there? Will _Enjolras_ be there?_

"Eponine, calm down. You're getting anxious over nothing." She looked over at Marius and smiled.

"You're right, I just need to calm down."

Gavroche sprinted towards the cafe. He stopped when he burst through the doors. Enjolras caught up to him and saw the cafe empty.

"Sorry Gavroche. It was just a thought that she might be here."

"It's okay Enjolras." Gavroche looked completely dissapointed. He sat down at a table and slumped over in his chair.

Eponine walked a bit faster seeing the cafe right down the road.

"You're a little eager aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

Grantaire was hiding. He refused to leave his room, even for booze, despite the fact that Feuilly had taken to sleeping in his closet. He had tried to go too far and Enjolras had pushed him away. It had taken him three days to get over it. Well, he still wasn't over it and he hated himself. Curling up facing the wall, he sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep without glimpses of gorgeous blonde hair.

Feuilly was scared. He blamed alcohol for what had happened last week, but the fact remained that it had happened. He felt dirty and he kept getting distracted at work. With a start he came back to reality, catching the bowl of paint that had almost fallen. Thank god his boss wasn't around. 'One more mistake and you're out on the streets!' he had said. Feuilly couldn't afford to lose this job. It was all he had. But his mind kept wandering back to warm arms, rough hands, exquisite pain... _CRASH!... _Shit...

Eponine reached for the door and pushed it open. She looked inside and saw a dissapointed boy slumped over on his chair.

"Hey, were you looking for someone?"

Gavroche looked up from the floor at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Eponine!" The boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I missed you, 'Ponine!"

* * *

**Wow Feuilly, living in Grantaire's closet...**


	29. People to Save

**Now back to the feels. I apologize if this gets confusing, it's different story's that we keep jumping between. This chapter is longer because my internet is down, so I'm just typing this until I get bored. Sorrybutimustcelebacy feels as if she is the queen of subtlety and asks for your opinion, yet another good reason to review (hint hint). As you can see I am not the queen of subltety. **

* * *

_Combeferre had grabbed her hands._

"_Marie, how long has this been going on?" Marie felt her heart sink._

"_I... I don't know, it just started one day... I-" She started coughing again as her eyes filled with tears._

_Enjolras sat back in the corner to let Gavroche and Eponine have their reunion. He watched them hug and a pang of sadness hit his heart. He couldn't understand it. He looked away and saw a familiar figure walking towards him._

_Musichetta's shift had barely begun and she had already had to deal with much to many drunk men. She saw Enjolras sitting in the corner and walked over to him._

Combeferre pulled Marie close, hugging her tightly. This was all his fault. If he would have stood up to his father... Fighting back tears, he stepped back.

"I..." he struggled to control his voice. "I can fix this," he glanced at his bag. "but I don't have the right equipment here. I'll be back, I just have to get somethings from a friend. I promise I will be back." He took off to the Musain. When he got there he glanced franticly for Joly. Not finding him, he settled for Musichetta.

"Musichetta!" He darted up to her. "Where is Joly?" Panic and tears were evident in his eyes and he vaguely felt like he was going to throw up, but he couldn't fail her again. He couldn't.

_Just as Musichetta got to Enjolras, Combeferre came running up to her, screaming her name._

"_Where is Joly?" He kind of looked like he was going to cry, faint, and throw up all at the same time. Of course she was used to a panicked Joly, but she had never seen Combeferre so scared. _

"_Calm down Combeferre, relax. Sit down for a minute," She pushed him into a chair. "What's going on and why do you need Joly?"_

_Aim__é__e walked over to hermother and held her hand until she stopped coughing. She climbed into he lap and hugged her._

"_Mommy? Are you going to be okay?"_

"No!" Combeferre jumped back up.

"I can't... I need... I need Joly..." Collapsing back into the chair, he broke down crying, the story spilling out between heaving breaths. No one knew about this, not even Enjolras, and they told each other everything.

In another part of town, Feuilly was crying too. Well, trying not to cry, He was out on the street with no job, no real place to stay (except Grantaire's closet), and no references. He stalked thoughm the fetid streets, cursing his life, Bahorel, his former employer, Enjolras, and basicly everyone else in his life. Since he was staring at the ground, he didn't see the person until they were colliding and he was on the ground with a large hand in front of his face, offering to help him up. He recognized that hand. It was Bahorel's. With a strength that he didn't know he had, Feuillyleaped to his feet and attacked the other man's chest with his fists, venting out all of his anger.

"This is all your fault! I hate you! I lost my job because of you! Why did you have to go and make me fall in love with you...?" He broke down crying and fell against a very surprised Bahorel's chest, clinging to his vest.

_Musichetta stood in shock, she looked over at Enjolras to see if he knew anything about what Combeferre just said. According to his face, he evidently didn't. She shouted to her boss that she was leaving, stating that it was an emergency. _

"_Come on, I think he's still at the apartment." The two ran to Joly's flat and burst through the door, yelling his name._

Eponine was tightening her grip around her brother.

"I missed you too, 'Roche." She looked over at Marius who was smiling back at her.

"Have you guys ever been that far apart for that long in time?" They both answer at the same time,

"No!" As soon as they replied, Eponine heard crying and yelling coming from the other side of the cafe. She looked over to see a very distressed Combeferre.

Joly screamed and dropped the beaker he was holding when the door burst open.

"Good God in Heaven what the hell is your problem?" Combeferre immediately went to his exclusive medical collection.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

Bahorel stared down at the little ginger crying on his chest and blinked. Slowly, so not as to startle the other man, he wrapped his arms around Feuilly, holding him close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He trailed off when Feuilly looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Shut up and kiss me..." Bahorel happily obliged.

_Before Joly could attack Combeferre, Musichetta launched into an explanation. _

"_I'm not really sure, but apparently his old lover is sick. He said he had a lover, now she's sick. I believe he said consumption? He said he needs something to help her. Please, don't bother him. I've never seen him so upset."_

_Marie just held Aimée and lied. _

"_It's going to be okay, everything's fine." She repeated this over and over, lieing. She couldn't worry her daughter, even though she knew, nothing was going to be okay._

Joly's eyes grew wide.

"Consumption...?" _Consumption?_ His resperation increased as a panic attack began.

"I... he... can't..." Combeferre evidently found what he was looking for and dashed back out the door.

* * *

**That's all for now friends! Hope you enjoyed it/ felt the feels.**


	30. New Families

**I'm a horrible person because I haven't updated in forever, I'm super sorry. **

* * *

_Enjolras sat in silence for a bit. _Combeferre had a _family_? _He saw Marius, Eponine, and Gavroche looking confused as well. _

"_Do you have an idea what just happened?" He asked as he walked towards them._

_Joly was still sputtering, trying to get out a coherent sentence. Musichetta laughed._

"_Oh stop, you look like a fish out of water. Just let him be, he's finally found his love again."_

"I was hoping you knew." Eponine looked back towards Gavroche.

"So how have you been bud?"

"I missed you..."

"What?" Joly was astonished. "Combeferre? In love?" _ Combeferre didn't love..._

Combeferre dashed back to Marie's house, clutching the bag to his chest. He could fix this. He could make her better. He had to. He owed her that much at least. If she died, what would become of Aimée? His daughter... Revolution was no place for a young girl and he wasn't sure how great at parenting he was. Frankly, the idea terrified him. But enough of that, he had a life to save.

_Marie was no fool. She knew that she had consumption and that it couldn't be fixed. In spite of that she knew she had to fight, if not for herself, for her daughter. If she was gone, who would take care of Aimée? Combeferre? Would he even be willing to care for her?_

_Enjolras got only a cold reply. He shrugged and left the little trio alone. He figured Gavroche would just wander back to his apartment later. _Maybe I should go see Grantaire, maybe he could make some sense of this...

Combeferre burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Marie... Marie I found it..." He went to the living room and found her with her daughter, their daughter, on her lap.

"I found it. Aimée, could you please give us some space?"

_Aimée climbed off her mothers lap and hid behind the chair, peeking around the back. If the man could help her mother, then she would do as he said._

_Marie let Aimée climb behind the chair._

"_Combeferre... will this really help?" She couldn't help but hope that it could._

"I... I think so. It might." He knelt in front of the chair and gently took her hand. Glancing up at her, he took a deep breath.

"Marie, I... I want to apologize. For what I did. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He dropped his gaze and reached towards the bag with a shaking hand.

Eponine watched as Enjolras walked away. _Nothing. He said... nothing to me._

"Are you okay, Eponine?" Marius broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"Gavroche, do you want to go hang out at my flat?" Gavroche looked at Marius with a grin.

"Yes!"

_Enjolras was on his way to Jehan's when he saw a familiar figure standing in the road. He realized it was Bahorel, just as he was about to say something, he realized what he was doing. _Oh_. _

_Marie's eyes filled with tears at his apology. She grabbed his other hand, she could feel him shaking. _

"_Erik, it's not your fault, you couldn't have disobeyed your father. I forgive you." She kissed him, as a way to prove that she still loved him. _

"_Ewwwwww..." Aimée ducked out from behind the chair and darted out of the building._

He almost collapsed with relief and longing. Pulling her closer, he stood, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Feuilly pulled away, breathing hard. He caught sight of Enjolras over Bahorel's shoulder and blushed furiously. Bahorel glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Good afternoon Enjolras. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The trio walked out of the cafe, and made their way to Marius' flat.

_Marie wrapped her arms around Combeferre's neck, content to stay there. She had to pull away to cough again._

_Aimée was going back to the cafe when she ran into her new friend. _

"_Gavroche! Where's your friend? Who's this?" Gavroche was now with two other people, this time one man and one woman. Were these his parents?_

_Cosette was walking with her father on their way home from a walk in the park. She liked to watch the children play as if they didn't have a care in the world. That day, two little ones, and boy and a girl, caught her attention. They were walking with a young couple. _Aw how cute. A happy little family...

* * *

**Yay! I finally got this up!**


	31. True Love and Broken Hearts

**I'm a horrible person. I really am. It's summer and I haven't updated anything. Super sorry guys! Also, this is all that I have left, so it might be a while before I have more to put up.**

* * *

Combeferre held Marie up as she coughed, completely ignoring the blood that was getting on his shirt. When she was through, he eased her back into the chair and knelt once more to search through the bag.

"_Thank you." Her voice was scratchy._

"_I can't believe you came back. At one point of time I thought you were dead because you never came back. Now, when you are here, I'm sick, possibly dieing. How is this going to work?"_

"Don't. Please, just don't..." His voice broke. Had she missed him? Had she forgotten him like he had her? Had she moved on with someone else or immersed herself in something? As he thought, he gathered his things together.

"This is my friend Aimèe. Aimèe, this is my sister and her boyfriend Marius!"

Eponine blushed as her brother said that. " Hello, Aimèe. Would you like to come with us to play with Gavroche?"

_Aimèe had been playing with Gavroche for a few hours. They had played inside for a while, but eventually they got bored and went outside. Aimèe was happy because she finally had a friend._

_Musichetta was back at work. Today was another hard day, there was a lot of grabby, drunk men. She couldn't stop thinking of Combeferre and his lover. It was so romantic. The only problem was that she kept daydreaming instead of paying attention to the customers. She hoped the Amis would get here soon._

_Combeferre had stayed with Marie for quite a while now. They talked for hours about nothing in particular. "I missed you everyday. Aimèe is so much like you, she has your eyes. You can already guess what it was like here, but I don't know about you. What has happened to you since we last saw each other?"_

Eponine sat with Marius at his... their?... flat.

"What do you think of Aimèe? She's so sweet." Eponine thought about what Marius said.

"She's definitely adorable. I hope they stay friends for a while."

Combeferre's face went a little pale. How do you tell someone that you had forgotten about them? Maybe he wouldn't have to...

"As you know, I started medical school. Me and my friends are starting a revolution, you could say. We want to change the government, help the people."

Joly wandered into the Musain, looking for Musichetta. He hadn't seen Bousett for awhile and was feeling incredibly lonely. Going up to the bar, he slid into a stool and waited.

_Marie's heart began to race. A revolution? _He'll be hurt, he could be killed. _"A Revolution? When? You could get hurt, I can't lose you now that you're here again..." She couldn't stop the tint of fear in hfer voice. She couldn't lose him now, she just couldn't. _

_Bousett slowly limped his way towards the Musain. He had fallen down the stairs. Again. He needed something to drink, it had been a tough day. Maybe one of his friends would be there to distract him, you never know, maybe someone had gotten there early._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We're still planning..." He gave a small laugh.

"I'm not sure if it's ever going to happen. It might just be a grand dream."

Joly jumped to his feet when Bousett limped into the cafe. "Bousett! What happened?" His inner medical student exploded to life. He forced the other man to sit down and elevate his leg.

"You have to be more carefull dear. Musichetta!" he called over his shoulder, " Bring a brandy please!"

_Bousett laughed. It was just so funny how Joly overreacted every time he hurt himself (which is a lot). "Joly, I'm fine! It's just a bruise, you know how clumsy I am!"_

_Musichetta almost dropped the plate she was washing when she heard Joly shout. She quickly dried off her hands and followed the sound of his voice. She found him at the bar, fretting over Bousett._

"_What happened this time?"_

_Marie relaxed. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to keep him. "I'm sorry, I can tell this means a lot to you..."_

"No, it's fine, really." Combeferre took her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"I would rather be here with you."

"Don't laugh!" Joly was upset that Bousett found this funny. Addressing Musichetta's question, he rolled up the other man's pant leg.

"He probably broke his leg or something. I wouldn't be surprised."

_Marie leaned over and kissed Combeferre, feeling like the luckiest person in the world._

_Bousett put his leg down and stood up. "I just tripped down the stairs again, I'm fine. Musichetta, you should just ignore him, you know how he overreacts." _

"_Joly, he's fine. He's walking, talking, laughing, just leave him alone." Musichetta sighed and went back into the kitchen. She picked up the dish she had been washing and continued her work._

Joly blushed and glared at his boyfriend. Bousett's words hurt more than he knew, as did Musichetta's. He slumped down in a chair and crossed his arms. It wasn't his fault, it's just how he was. They never understood that and they always said things like that. One of thesedays something bad was gonna happen and he wouldn't care. See how they like that.

_Bousett sighed. "Come on, you know we're just teasing." Joly wouldn't respond._

"_Oh, Joy! You know how we love you!" He lifted Joly's chin up and looked him in the eyes._

"_You are just to cute when you're upset."_

_Cosette was on her usual rounds of giving money to the poor when she saw two children. "Hello, what are your names?"_

Gavroche looked towards the girl in front of him. "My name's Gavroche! And this is my friend Aimèe."

Eponine saw Gavroche and Aimèe talking to a girl about her age. She walked over towards them, stopping far enough away to hear them.

Joly's blush deepened and he pulled his chin away from Bousett's grasp, but he was relieved. He tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve, silently asking for a kiss and for him to sit down.

_Gavroche and Aimèe were adorable. "Well hello, my name is Cosette. You two must be hungry." She offered them each a few coins._

_Bousett smiled when he saw Joly blush, knowing he had been forgivin. He leaned over and gave Joly a peck on the lips before sitting down again. _

"_Uhm, no Bahorel, I don't believe there is anything you can help me with. Continue on with, uh, whatever it is you were doing..." Enjolras quickly walked away. He found Jean's house quickly enough and knocked on the door._

Bahorel shrugged and picked Feuilly up bridal style and started off toward his house. The ginger squeaked and clung to his neck.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed. The larger man grinned.

"Taking you home. Now calm down."

Joly slid onto Bousett's lap once again. For some reason he felt very secure there. There wasn't a meeting that he didn't end up there. He knew it bugged Enjolras, but he couldn't help it.

Jehan sighed when he heard the knock and sat up, wiping his mouth.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said in response to Courfeyrac's whine. He slid off the bed and straightened his clothes, walking to the door as nonchalantly as possible. He opened the door.

"Oh! Enjolras! What can I do for you?"

Grantaire heard Jean answer the door. Enjolras? Enjolras was here? No doubt to talk to Courfeyrac about something. He snorted. Good luck with that. But just in case, he decided to pull a Feuilly and hide in the closet. It was a pretty big closet.

_Bousett grinned when Joly sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close._

_Musichetta had finished washing all of the dishes that were not in use, and was about to go clean some tables. She grabbed a clean cloth and walked out into the dining area, what she saw exasperated her._

"_Hello Jehan, Do you know where Grantaire is? I would like to speak to him."_

"Of course! He's in his room. You know where it is, right?" He was anxious to get back to Courfeyrac and really couldn't care less about those two. If it was meant to be, it would be. Nothing he could do would change that.

Joly waved to Musichetta when she came out, completely missing her exasperated look.

Gavroche grinned and too the few coins. He was about to bolt when he heard his sisters voice.

"Gavroche! Either you say thank you or you give those coins back." Eponine came out of her spot. Gavroche gave a sigh and thanked the girl.

"I'm sorry, miss. My brother doesn't like to use his manners."

_Enjolras thanked Jehan and walked over to Grantaire's room. He knocked on the door. "Grantaire..." He pulled open the door, but the room was empty._

"_Grantaire? Are you in here? Hello...?"_

_Musichetta sighed. She threw up her hands and went to wash tables._

"_Oh, it's okay, most children forget their manners. My name's Cosette, what's yours?"_

"My name is Eponine." She turned to face the two kids that were standing quietly.

"You two can go play now. Just don't get yourselves killed. Deal?" The kids grinned and both giggled, "Deal!" The kids were gone and it was just Eponine and Cosette.

Grantaire closed his eyes and breathed as shallowly as possible. _Please don't let him find me, please..._ Who he pleading with, he didn't know. But it seemed like the the right thing to do...

Joly watched Musichetta move around the tables. When she got close he got her attention. "Musichetta! What's up?"

_Cosette laughed to herself as the children ran away. "They're cute, are the yours?"_

_The room looked empty. Enjolras carefully tiptoed into the room. "Grantaire...? Hello-" He tripped over a discarded bottle and swore._

_Musichetta groaned. "Really you two? I'm working, It's a Monday!" She turned back around and continued cleaning tables. _

_Aimèe giggiled as she ran away with Gavroche. "She was nice..." she said between giggles._

Eponine was shocked. "Oh goodness no. Gavroche is my brother. Aimèe is just his friend. I have no children myself."

Marius looked around his flat. _Still empty._ They had been out for a while. He opened the door and walked in the direction the park was.

Gavroche ran away with Aimèe. "What do you want to get?"

Joly glabced at Bousett, then back to Musichetta. "So?"

Grantaire burst out of the closet. "Are you okay?" He cursed himself for leaving a mess and coming out of the closet. But it was to late now. Enjolras knew he was here. He straightened his clothes and cleared his throat.

"C-can I help you?" What did he want? Questions flew through Grantaire's mind faster than he could comprehend. There was a meeting today, was Enjolras hereto tell him not to come? Oh God, he hoped not. That would be the final straw. He would probably kill himself.

_Cosette turned pink. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just asumed..." She gave a timid smile and hoped she didn't seem stupid._

_Aimèe thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've never really had a lot of money before..." She didn't even know what the few coins were worth, let alone what to buy with them._

"_Uhm..." Enjolras was at a loss for words. _Was Grantaire just hiding in the closet?... that's ironic.

"_No, I'm fine. Uhm, were you hiding from me?"_

"N-no! I was just..." He blushed and stared at the ground

"Yes..."

_Enjolras' head was reeling. _Grantaire_ was hiding from _him_? Why? "Grantaire... why..why were _you_ hiding from _me_?"_

Eponine laughed at Cosette as she turned pink. "It's fine. I probably would have assumed the same thing if I saw myself."

Marius neared the park and saw his girlfriend talking to another girl, about their ages.

Gavroche looked at the coins. "I've never really had much money either. Lets go somewhere and find out what we can get!"

Grantaire looked up at him in astonishment. "Why am I hiding from you? Why wouldn't I be hiding from you? Do you even remember last week?"

_Cosette relaxed. "Your brother and his friend _are _cute though. How old are they? _

_Aimèe agreed and ran off with Gavroche towards a store._

_Enjolras' face turned red at the memory of last week. "Yes, but why would _you_ be hiding? I was the one that started that..."_

"What happened _after_ that you idiot!" Grantaire turned away and clenched his hands. Why was he making this so hard? Sometimes Enjy could be so dense!

_Enjolras just about smacked himself in the face. God he felt so stupid. "Grantaire... did you think I was avoiding you?" Grantaire didn't answer._

"_'Taire, I would never do that. I got so busy with planning the revolution that I never had time to see you..."_

"They're both eight. I'm glad 'Roche found a friend his age. He's always hanging around Marius and me."

Marius walked towards the two, when he heard his name in the conversation. He stopped far enough away to listen. (Everyone's a spy today!)

"_That's so sweet. May I ask who Marius is?" Cosette liked this girl. She was funny and surprisingly nice._

_Bousett laughed and hugged Joly closer to him. He found Musichetta's annoyance and Joly's sass extremely funny._

_Musichetta sighed. There was no way to win. She walked over and kissed both Joly and Bousett on the cheek. "You two are so frustrating sometimes, but I still love you."_

Eponine giggled to herself. "Marius is my boyfriend, I guess you could call him that."

Gavroche and Aimèe ran into the store. Gavroche went up to the front counter and laid his coins on the counter. "How much money do I have here, sir?

I... I thought you wouldn't want to see me..." Grantaire gave a small laugh.

"I haven't left my room all week." He couldn't look Enjolras in the eye.

Joly beamed and kissed her cheek too. "We love you too Musichetta. But really, what on earth is wrong with me sitting on his lap?"

_Aimèe was excited to see what she could buy. She'd never really bought anything by herself. _Maybe I should get mama a gift...

_Musichetta laughed. "Public displays of affection in the middle of the afternoon is a bit much, don't you think?"_

_Enjolras could have sworn that in that moment his heart broke. He walked over and hugged Grantaire, and for the first time in his life, he was actually unable to come up with anything to say._

"It's never to early for public displays of affection, my dear."Joly retorted.

Grantaire froze. He stared in shock at the blond in front of him. So... Enjolras really did want to see him? And he had a nickname now? He hesitantly hugged the revolutionary back.

_Enjolras smiled as Grantaire hugged him back, content._

_Musichetta laughed before returning to her work. She really needed the job with Bousett being his clumsy self and Joly freaking out every time her got hurt._

_Cosette couldn't help but smile at how Eponine giggled and blushed when she mentioned her boyfriend's name. She wished that one day she might be able to be that happy with someone._

Gavroche ran around the store. He had no clue what he wanted to get. _Maybe I should get something for Aimèe..._

Eponine was about to respond when Marius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, 'Ponine. Who's this?" Eponine blushed as she answered.

"This is Cosette."

_After a moment Enjolras pulled away. What was he supposed to say now? "Uhm... Want to go for a walk?"_

_Cosette smiled politely. "Hello, you must be Marius."_

"Of course!" He grabbed Enjolras' hand and pulled him as quickly as possible past the master bedroom.

Marius looked at Cosette and smiled. "Hello Mademoiselle."

Gavroche walked around the store until he spotted a doll that he had just enough for. _I'm going to get it for Aimèe!_

Eponine grabbed Marius' hand and smiled.

_Enjolras walked with Grantaire for quite a while. They walked hand in hand, ignoring the occasional odd look. "There's another meeting tonight... I know you don't believe in our cause... but will you come anyway?"_

_Aimèe settled on buying her mother some needles and thread, she liked to sew so Aimèe hoped she mother would like it. She had some money left so she decided to buy Gavroche a gift. _What should I get for Gavroche?

_Cosette smiled at how polite Marius was. "You two make a very cute couple."_

"I'll come," Grantaire said, swinging their hands gently. Every time someone gave them an odd look, he glared back at them until they looked away, but inside he was skipping dreamily through fields of daisys. The only thing that could make this better would be some alcohol...

"Well thank you Cosette." Marius smiled.

Gavroche looked around to see if Aimèe was around. When she wasn't there, Gavroche grabbed the doll and ran to the counter.

_Suddenly, something popped into Enjolras' head. "Oh yeah, I think You'll find this interesting. On the way over to your place, I ran into Feuilly and Bahorel... They were kissing... in the middle of the walkway..."_

_Aimèe was looking for a gift when she spotted a cap. The cap looked exactly like the one Eponine had. _I'm going to get it for him! _She grabbed the cap and ran up to the counter to buy it._

Grantaire burst out laughing. "That's fantastic!" He surreptitiously moved close to Enjolras, happy for his friends.

As Gavroche was buying the gift, Aimèe ran towards the counter. Gavroche quickly whispered to the person at the counter, "Can you please hide that behind the counter please?"

Eponine broke the awkward silence. "Cosette, would you like to go on a walk with us?"

"_That would be lovely... where would you like to go?" Cosette was excited to have a friend, maybe now papa would stop bothering her about being 'lonely'._

_Aimèe ran up to the counter, hiding the hat from Gavroche. She bought the two items and waited for the perfect moment to give him the gift._

_Enjolras smiled. "Well I guess Bahorel finally made his move and it payed off. Come to think of it, are any of us straight?"_

"Combeferre. I'm pretty sure he's straight. And Marius." Grantaire shivered.

"Let's go by the little shop down the street." Marius suggested.

Gavroche grabbed his doll after Aimèe had went outside. He held it behind his back and walked outside to meet Aimèe, waiting for the perfect time to give it to her.

_Aimèe sat underneath a tree and waited for Gavroche to catch up. She couldn't wait to give him his gift!_

_Enjolras shuddered, Marius was just so... creepy. ?Yeah, there;s no way Marius is gay. As for Combeferre... I could see him go either way. He just seemed so... unaffected, well until today."_

"Wait, what happened today?"

"_Oh, well he ran into the cafe, looking for Joly. He looked terrified. Then, when Musichetta tried to calm him down he broke down and told us his former lover was sick and that he needed Joky. I think he said it was a she. I've never seen him so upset before."_

"Woah, Combeferre? Really? Wow..." Grantaire fell silent, thinking about all the things the group didn't know about their enigmatic guide.

Gavroche saw Aimèe and walked towards her. " Aimèe!"

The trio walked in the direction of the shop. They tried to make small talk along the way.

_Aimèe couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I got you a gift!"_

"_So how long have you two been together...?" Cosette felt increasingly awkward around Marius._

"_Yeah, I know. I never would have thought he would be the one to have a problem with an ex-lover..."_

"Huh, when does the meeting start?"

"I got you a gift!" Aimèe and Gavroche said at the same time.

"About a week I think." Eponine answered.

_Aimèe giggled as she and Gavroche said the same thing at the same time. She brought the cap out, eager to see his reaction_

"_About 5 minutes. We should pick a day for the revolution soon."_

"_Well, you two seem like you've been together for much longer than that. You seem so close."_

Gavroche revealed the doll and saw the cap Aimèe had gotten him. He grabbed the cap and she grabbed the doll.

Eponine blushed and looked down. Well, we've known each other for a while, but just recently she fessed up and told me."

Grantaire jolted to a stop. "What? You're really serious about that?" His heart started beating faster.

" Enjolras... you don't really believe that you'll win..."

"_Don't worry, the people will rise up and join us. You have nothing to worry about." Enjolras didn't want to upset Grantaire, he worried enough already._

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! I'll be back when I have more to type.**


End file.
